


【ABO】轻音部活动室使用须知

by icelumos29051



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelumos29051/pseuds/icelumos29051
Summary: 羽风薰没注意过的《轻音部活动室使用须知》最新一条：如果社团活动时间房间反锁，则该日活动取消，练习时间另行通知。
Relationships: 朔间零/羽风薰, 零薰 - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	【ABO】轻音部活动室使用须知

午后的阳光被厚重的窗帘阻隔在活动室之外，闷热却无孔不入，连朔间零也难得感受到了这份温度，悠悠醒转时身上出了一层黏黏腻腻的薄汗。摆脱了睡意朦胧的混沌状态，他才察觉到过高的热度不是来自空气，而是由他怀里的人传递过来的。  
羽风薰毛茸茸的脑袋抵着他的胸口，半张脸都埋进了他的怀里，头顶细碎的金发睡得乱翘。朔间零身体一动弹，他也随着半翻了个身，露出酡红的脸颊，像是醉酒后的情态，鼻尖也冒了一层细汗，无意识地小张着嘴呼吸。  
朔间零凑上去与他前额相贴，感受了一下温度。这几天来羽风薰一直恹恹的，今天干脆翘掉了下午的课，钻进了男友的棺材里补觉。朔间零算着时间也差不多了，果然是到日子了。  
他动作小心地移开棺材盖，准备去柜子里取抑制剂，却在起身时被拽住了衣服。  
“抱歉，被吾辈吵醒了么？”  
“没有，是被热醒的。”羽风薰还没完全清醒，声音含含糊糊的，睡眼惺忪地把零拽回了原位置，整个人又贴了上去，还侧过脸把睡出的口水蹭到了他的衣服上。  
“汝又撒娇。”  
羽风薰闷闷地回了一句：“生理反应嘛，零君又不是不知道。”  
Omega在发情期对Alpha的依赖会增强，虽然羽风薰还处在发情前期的热潮中，信息素尚未大量释放，但粘人的劲儿已经上来了，抱紧了爱人就不想撒手。  
“乖一点乖一点，吾辈去取抑制剂，马上回来。”朔间零摸了摸他柔顺的金发，柔声安抚。  
“不要抑制剂了吧…这次。”  
朔间零一怔，然后弯了弯眼睛，吻了一下他的额角：“那也要做些准备措施啊。”

他果然很快就回来了，把手上的东西放在枕边，捧起羽风薰的脸与他接吻。棺盖被他顺手带上，两人在引人沉沦的黑暗中深陷，狭小的空间中气息交织，羽风薰的信息素也慢慢逸出，黏稠又浓郁的蜂蜜酒在棺内流淌，将他们浸溺彻底。温度持续上升，连羽风薰喷洒在朔间零脸上的吐息都是灼热的。  
两人唇瓣分开时都已经气喘吁吁，交换津液和空气的深吻一定程度上缓解了羽风薰的不适，但这些远远不够，反而引诱得他更加急切。他的手在黑暗中胡乱摸索着拽上朔间零的腰带，笨手笨脚地试图解开，平时灵巧的手指在此刻却有些不听使唤，怎么都弄不开金属扣。羽风薰想都能想到朔间零此刻的表情，有些赌气地直接把手往下伸，隔着裤子轻轻揉弄上了朔间零已经硬起来的性器，满意地听到了他骤然急促的呼吸声。  
朔间零对爱人有意的挑逗不甘示弱，报复性地按住他的肩膀，埋头在他后颈轻轻舔吮。“挑衅吸血鬼可不是好孩子的行为，薰君。”朔间零的虎牙抵上了腺体，下一刻便发力刺破皮肤，他手底下羽风薰的身体一瞬间紧绷，然后便开始颤抖。  
“嘶……轻、轻一点啊，每次都好痛。”虽然嘴上这么说着，怕疼得要死的羽风薰还是没有挣扎，自家Alpha信息素的注入给他带来的愉悦感大大压过了疼痛，后颈的临时标记也能帮他缓解发情的急迫，好好享受前戏。  
除了第一次的兵荒马乱，朔间零在床上总是温柔而克制地做上好久的前戏，放出大量的信息素将羽风薰温柔包裹，亲亲这里咬咬那里，哄他放松情绪。正如此刻，朔间零已经解开了他衬衫一半的扣子，埋头认真地舔舐他胸前一侧的肉粒，在另一边也用指尖揉弄着。长期弹奏乐器的手指早已有一层薄薄的茧，擦过乳尖带来轻微的疼痛和更多的刺激快感，惹得羽风薰发出轻微的哼声。水声啧啧作响，与二人低低的喘息声交错，煽动出十足的情色意味。  
两人的裤子最终都是朔间零脱下来的。羽风薰已经被情欲冲得手脚发软，乖乖的任由他动作。朔间零也忍得辛苦，一个用力就把润滑剂挤多了，往羽风薰腿间探去的时候弄得大腿内测也湿漉漉一片，过多的润滑剂混着比往常更多的体液沿着腿根流了下来，沾湿了一大片床单。他屈起食指刮了一点液体，往羽风薰的脸上抹了一道。  
“薰君今天好像格外激动呢。”  
羽风薰一口咬上他的肩膀，并没有开口说话，他怕自己一出声就是难以抑制的呻吟。虽然这个时间同学们还都在上课，但是在学校里做这种事还是让他紧张万分，更何况是在轻音部活动室里，平常他们训练的地方。  
他也确实快要忍不住了，后方的空虚蔓延成了全身的燥热，再加上朔间零那股充满侵袭意味的红酒气息，蒸得他整个人都晕晕乎乎的。他原本攀着朔间零的肩膀，这会儿却因汗液而打滑，只能尽力把胳膊圈得更紧。  
朔间零试探着往后穴插入两根手指，立刻被软肉讨好一般地紧紧吸附住。富含液体的小穴显然已经饥渴了好久，手指搅动着扩张时都能发出轻微的水声，一张一合的把更多的液体沾到床单上。羽风薰搭在他腰上的腿细微地颤抖着磨蹭个不停，无声地催促着更多，在他抽出手指时还无意识地扭着腰去挽留。

羽风薰发情期的时候着实有些难伺候，好似平常向朔间零妥协的一次次都要在发情期找回场子，扩张不充分叫疼的也是他，嫌前戏太久憋得眼圈通红的也是他，朔间零只能出卖肉体好生哄上半天，把他做到顺毛。  
戴套的时候羽风薰又发了小脾气，皱着鼻子嫌弃不是草莓味的。  
发情期感官比平常敏感得多，羽风薰尤其闻不得乳胶的味道，每次买套都要亲自挑，只有这一盒备用的扔在朔间零轻音部的柜子里，没想到有用得上的一天。  
朔间零也知道他这次就是使小性子，身体都渴望到发抖了，后穴也一直翕动着想要被满足，也就只能嘴上闹一闹，遂不言语，只是颇有技巧地握着他的阴茎上下撸动，兼顾着刺激下方的囊袋和会阴。羽风薰果然无暇分心，只能咬着嘴唇发出可爱的鼻音。  
“薰君，乖孩子……翻个身。”朔间零扶着羽风薰换了个姿势。棺材不算小，但也容纳不了他们两个太大幅度的动作。  
羽风薰用手肘支撑着上半身，柔韧的腰部压得低低的，臀部翘起迎合着朔间零。朔间零俯身在他上方，扶着自己的阴茎缓慢进入。  
羽风薰忍不住发出满足的低声呻吟，他的身体早就已经为被进入做好了准备，被破开的疼痛并不重，只有慢慢被填满的充实感和与爱人身心都十足契合的愉悦。  
真的好爱他……  
被拥抱、被需要，以及被爱着的感觉盈满了羽风薰的心脏。他扭过头想索个吻，还未及对上眼神就被朔间零吻住，下身紧密结合的同时唇舌也甜蜜交融，每一寸空气都因他们的结合而溢满甜美的酒香。  
他恍然感觉两个人完全是一体的。  
“零君……哈……”一吻结束，他只来得及叫了一声爱人的名字，就被突然开始的激烈冲撞顶散了话音，“爱、唔嗯……好爱你……”  
“呼……抱歉，吾辈实在忍不住了。”朔间零俯身吻了一下被他咬出痕迹的后颈，下身动作不停，“吾辈也深爱着薰君。”  
朔间零有节奏地律动着，他太熟悉羽风薰的身体，每一下抽插都能准确地顶上他的敏感点。这种刺激太过强烈，羽风薰只能靠咬住枕角来咽下几乎冲口而出的呻吟，膝盖也被顶得发软，几乎要支撑不住，被朔间零捞着腰勉力维持姿势。  
“没关系的，吾辈的棺材隔音很好。”  
恶劣的骗子，羽风薰想，明明就是想听我叫出声。他打定主意不松口，却很快连这点小事都做不到了。  
Alpha粗长的性器每次都大幅度地全部抽出又深深插入，像是入侵者在宣告对他身体每一寸的掌控权。灭顶的快感席卷而来，几乎要将他溺亡，身后的朔间零是他沉浸情欲之中唯一的浮木。羽风薰失神地大口喘息着，涎液从合不拢的嘴角滴落，被趁机使坏的朔间零顶弄得呻吟连连，唱出清澈歌声的嗓子此刻只能发出过分甜腻的叫床声。

在Alpha有意的信息素诱导和反复抽插之下，Omega身体内部隐秘的缝隙也渐渐松动，分泌出一股热流浇上朔间零阴茎的顶端。朔间零调整了角度，轻车熟路地挺腰撞上那处肉缝，腰部发力让阴茎插入更深的密地。  
“啊！这里别……”羽风薰被顶到生殖腔口，猛地一个哆嗦，声音都变了调，“我不……嗯唔……”  
“嘶……”朔间零被他收缩的后穴夹得寸步难行，扶住他突然绷紧的双臀，打着圈儿揉弄着帮他放松，“嘘……放松，薰君，不然会痛。”嘴上温柔，下身却毫不留情地用力。  
“轻……啊……轻一点，”羽风薰断断续续地用哭腔控诉着，“零君、太粗暴了……呜……“  
“薰君用这种声音祈求，吾辈会更忍不住啊……”  
阴茎终于全根没入，朔间零听到羽风薰遽然急促的呼吸声，下身用力深顶，重重碾过娇嫩的软肉。在一声短促而高亢的呻吟中，羽风薰射了第一次。朔间零轻轻舔掉他颊上的眼泪，轻柔地低声反复叫他的名字，安抚着高潮后失神的小男友。羽风薰无意识收缩的内壁紧紧吮咬着他，让他忍不住趁人之危，不顾羽风薰还在不应期就是一阵乱顶。  
要被过长的阴茎贯穿的错觉给羽风薰带来一阵眩晕，身体最敏感的地方无论多少次被插入，被破开的疼痛总是难免的，同时又伴随着承受不住的快感，过于强烈的体感让他意识涣散了一瞬间，甚至都没意识到自己已经射了出来。  
他回过神的时候，发现自己正在颤着音叫个不停，无意识发出的粘腻呻吟刚出嗓子眼就被挤碎，成了一堆断断续续毫无意义的音节，声音哑得简直不像自己的。  
后方朔间零还在一下又一下地狠狠冲撞，把阴茎钉入他体内的同时，囊袋也撞击着他的臀肉，凶猛的程度让他想起不知餍足的野兽，仿佛要将他整个占有。朔间零的粗喘扑在他的耳边，裹挟着泛滥的信息素，让他觉得性感得要命。他用力眨了眨眼让泪水落下，才能回头看清朔间零凝视着他的红色眼眸，忍不住迎身上去再交换一个吻。  
羽风薰射过了一次，理智稍微回笼，努力发出完整的问句：“我们……哈啊……在这里做，信息素、嗯……”  
“别怕，门一早就锁了，阻隔剂吾辈刚刚也洒上了，”朔间零亲亲他的耳廓，在他耳边低声安慰，“不过，薰君现在才考虑这些，说实话……呼……也已经晚了吧。”  
朔间零大概在无声地低笑，他贴在羽风薰后背的胸腔震动着，惹得羽风薰感觉连耳尖都热透了，只能把脑袋使劲往枕头里埋。枕套上湿漉漉的一片，他意识到上面沾的都是自己的液体，还不止一种，极度的羞耻和上涌的血液一起充盈着他的大脑，最终全部化作了自暴自弃的妥协。  
他听到自己喃喃的声音，仿佛是从另一个遥远的地方传来：“那零君就……再多给我一些吧。”

羽风薰含着水汽的灰色眼眸，被情欲笼罩的迷蒙表情，只有此时才会发出的软声呻吟，以及诱人犯罪的蜜酒味道，对于朔间零本来就是极大的诱惑。他用尽了全身的自制力才能给羽风薰一场温柔的性爱，羽风薰却不知死活地用一句话撩拨得全部崩盘。  
他抽出性器，翻了个身，抱起羽风薰让他趴在自己的身上，两人在狭小的空间中有些艰难地交换了上下位置。  
情欲当头，身体片刻的分离都让人难以忍受，羽风薰抬臀迎合着朔间零的动作，伸手扶着他灼热的部位慢慢吞入。全部进入后两人都松了一口气，羽风薰搂着朔间零的脖子，努力摆腰吞吐着他的性器。沿着他下巴滴下的不知是汗水还是泪水，被朔间零伸舌舔去。  
羽风薰低头看着他的神态，喉结上下滚动了一下：“零君的样子好色。”  
朔间零眯起眼睛，像是惩罚一般地突然挺腰，捅进了刚刚羽风薰自己没能插入的生殖腔。羽风薰立刻失了力气，软倒在了他身上，咬住下嘴唇把差点脱口而出的叫喊吞回去，急促地吸着气。  
“汝也真应该看看自己的样子。”  
话音未落就是骤风暴雨般的大力顶弄，粗大的阴茎反复侵入狭窄的生殖腔，混着后穴内的液体发出咕啾咕啾的水声。朔间零还能分出心思抚弄他的前端，只是被欲望逼得把握不好力度，略微有些粗暴，对于羽风薰来说却是另一种深深的刺激。  
“呜……零君是个坏人，仗着……我爱你……嗯……就欺负我。”羽风薰在他的前后夹击之下完全受不住了，发出委委屈屈的指责。  
朔间零性器的顶端抵着他的深处反复研磨，让他完全无力支撑，只能随他而浮沉。他的额头抵在朔间零的肩膀上，脊背弓出美丽的弧度，连脚趾尖都绷紧了，使劲咬着唇，随着朔间零的动作发出嗯嗯唔唔的闷声呜咽。  
高频率的抽插一直持续到两人都迎来高潮，羽风薰在失控的快感刺激下哭得抽抽答答的，内壁痉挛了好一阵，吮得朔间零也缴械投降。

缓了一会儿，呼吸渐渐平复，朔间零把两人的安全套取下来，打了个结扔到一边，抱着羽风薰的腰和他亲昵地贴在一起，有一搭没一搭地和他说着小话。馥郁的两种酒香相融，空间中弥漫着依恋和爱意。  
“以前不是每次都算得清清楚楚来找吾辈请假么，怎么现在反而自己都忘记时间了。”  
“因为有零君在了嘛。”羽风薰立刻使出万能金句，他刚哭过还带着鼻音，撒娇效果倍增。  
朔间零状作无奈地叹了口气：“吾辈和汝毕竟也不在一个班里，还是要照顾好自己。”  
“最近忙毕业的事，真的好忙好麻烦，所以忘记了……”  
想到两人毕业的事，朔间零也忍不住嘴角轻轻上扬，他的小男友早已把自己浓墨重彩地写进他的未来，在暗自为两人的未来而努力。  
“吾辈去取些水。”朔间零吻了吻他的额头，把他身上湿得不成样子的衬衫拽下来扔到一边，又把干净的一块床单扯来给他盖上，“房间里开了空调，小心着凉。”  
“啊！外面开着空调，你还盖上棺盖和我做！”  
“难道汝很想在外面对着平时的训练场地做吗？”  
“那为什么棺材里不装空调！”  
“吾辈自己睡的时候不热啊……”


End file.
